Cologne
by StillSeddie8
Summary: Freddie took Gibby's advice and bought cologne. What will everyone's reaction be? Seddie is dating here. :) One-Shot.


**A/N: Okay, so I decided to post a one-shot that just popped to my head while I'm combing and all of these empty cologne bottles are staring at me. So, I hoped this is good. I tried my best. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own ICarly? Well, if I own iCarly, would I be writing this story in this website? So NO… **

Freddie's POV

So, I just got back together with Sam 2 weeks ago and Gibby lectured me on how important is cologne for guys that's in a relationship. I'm actually fan of colognes because I might smell like the scented candles my mom has in our living room but Gibby said that it really needed.

* FLASHBACK *

We are watching Galaxy wars and the TV went on commercial.

"Purple Dry cologne, for men and women."

"See Freddie? I told you, colognes are important." Gibby said.

"To girls…" I said.

"No, also to guys who's in a relationship." He explained.

"Well, it's not like I'm gonna need it." I proudly say.

He scoffed. "Yeah right."

"It's true… " I argued.

"Yeah, well even Sam's vicious, she's still a girl, she likes guys that are really good smelling."

I didn't reply.

"So don't get all upset if she dumps you because you're not-" He added but I cut him off.

"We're buying cologne tomorrow." I told him.

* PRESENT *

Here I am with Gibby buying cologne. We already went to 3 different stores that Gibby liked but I didn't liked one of them. We're here at our 4th store and Gibby's the one whose picking the scent and I'm just gonna say my opinion.

"Hey Freddie, smell this." He gave me a scent-paper or whatever that paper is called, and I smelled it. It's surprisingly good.

"I like this. How much is a bottle?" I asked the salesman.

"145 bucks." He answered.

"What? What is this the cologne of the president?" I frowned.

Gibby just covered my mouth. "We'll take it… My treat."

We grabbed the bottle and went out the store.

"Okay two questions, why did you pay for the dang cologne and where did you get that money from?" I asked him.

"Well, one, it's for you and Sam and even though Sam's hurting me a little, you guys look cute together like me and Tasha are." He said and I just smiled awkwardly on how he compared me and Sam to him and his girlfriend.

"And my dad gave me the money." He added.

I got confused. "I thought you're dad left?"

"He visits!" He defended.

* The next day *

"Yo!" I greeted as me and Gibby entered the Shay's apartment.

"Hi Freddie! Sam's coming here in a minute." Carly greeted back and I just nodded. I wore the cologne today. Well, Gibby made me wore it, half-forced.

"Hey kiddos, ugh, what's that strong smell?" Spencer greeted/asked.

"Are you wearing cologne?" Carly asked me with a grin.

"Maybe." I answered.

"For Sam?" She asked again.

"Yep." Gibby answered and I glared at him.

"How many sprays did you used?" Spencer asked.

"Two?" I answered but it came out like a question. Carly raised her eyebrow.

"Eight." I admitted.

"DUDE!" Spencer chuckled.

"Well, Gibby made me!" I defended.

"No, I said just use 3 sprays but you freaked out and said that it may not be enough." He said.

They smiled. The Shay's door opened and Sam revealed herself.

"'Sup people!" She greeted.

"Hey, we'll go upstairs. Come on Gib." Carly greeted. Oh man, I know what she's up to that even Gibby got it.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to my room. There's ham in the fridge." Spencer said. Sam smiled and nodded.

"Hey baby." She greeted me with a smile wrapping her arms around my neck then pecked my lips. I'm so nervous, what will she do, will she laugh at my face?

"Hi." I greeted back.

"You're wearing cologne aren't you?" She asked with a grin. A TEASING GRIN! Oh man.

"Yup." I answered shyly.

"WHY?" She asked again trying to not to laugh.

I frowned. "Come on, let it out."

"Come on Fredward, why are you wearing cologne?"

"Well, Gibby said I need to. He said that you might dump me because-" She cut me off.

"Dude, why would you listen to Gibby? Look, we both know you're a nub…" She paused and I looked down the floor.

"But I wouldn't be that stupid to break up with you because you're not like other guys who are wearing a bunch of colognes." She added. I looked up and saw that she's not lying. I smiled.

"To be honest, I like your natural scent… You know detergent, vanilla or something, because it's relaxing and it makes me calm. So don't you ever think that I'm gonna dump you because of a stupid cologne. Okay?" She said and I nodded.

"Now, we have a rehearsal upstairs in 4 minutes so get out of here!" She told me.

"Why?" I asked her nervously.

"So you can go to your apartment and take that clothes off and change or you can't stand near me because that cologne is really strong and in about a minute I'm going to sneeze you don't take that off." She admitted.

"'Kay."

"HURRY UP YOU NUB!" She shouted as I open my apartment door.

**A/N: There we go… Read and REVIEW please. *insert puppy dog eyes***

**- SS8**


End file.
